


Good Morning, Sunshine

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, good morning sex, morning smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	Good Morning, Sunshine

“Corinne! Corinne, wake up!” Sebastian’s voice was muffled by my sleep. I rolled over and pulled up the covers, letting out a low groan.

“Go away.” I mumbled and shut my eyes against the light in our room.

“Rin, baby, come on. I made eggs and sausage. And mochas.” He told me as he pulled the covers off me and threw them across the room. I opened my eyes and scowled at him, my teeth bared.

“I hate you.” I sneered as he grabbed my clothes, buzzing a million miles an hour.

“You won’t hate me after your coffee, iubită. We’ve been through this a few times.” He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

“I don’t wanna get up, Seb.” I whined as I put on my clothes in the bed. I laid back down and curled up into a ball, trying to keep warm.

“Corinne, get up. Now.” He demanded. “I want to spend time with my wife.” He grabbed my ankle and tugged it, nearly dragging me off the bed.

“Fine, I’ll get up.” I huffed. “But I still hate you.” I grumbled and followed him down the stairs, mumbling the whole way to the kitchen.

“Have your coffee while you hate me, raţă.” Sebastian chuckled, kissing my temple as he handed me ice coffee. I smiled when I saw he put it in my panda tumbler before taking a long drink. I let out a happy sigh as the caffeine rushed through my body.

“Why are we awake?” I asked before taking another sip and sitting down to breakfast.

“I’ve been up since 5:30. I couldn’t sleep and I got lonely.” He looked at me with rosy cheeks and a nervous smile.

“You woke me up because you were lonely?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He looked down and those cheeks just got brighter.

“Yes.” He responded with hesitation. “But you’ve had coffee, so you can’t hate me.” He stated with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, really? Then why would you wake me up before…” I paused and leaned over to look at the clock on the stove. “…EIGHT?! You woke me up before eight on a Saturday?!” I snarled and sneered.

“I was lonely. I wanted your attention.” Seb murmured as I seethed.

“And you thought waking me up at an ungodly hour would warrant good attention from me?” I huffed maliciously as I stood up to walk away.

“Maybe.” He looked down with a small smile. I looked over my shoulder and growled.

“I hate you and your irritatingly adorable face.” I told him as I ran back upstairs. I grabbed the blanket and crawled back in bed with Bo and Callie.

A few minutes later, I felt the bed dip behind me as a familiar body curled around me. I let out a contented sigh as Sebastian’s warmth enveloped me.

“Iubită.” He murmured and hummed as he kissed the back of my neck. I tried not to smile as I crossed my arms while he nipped my skin. “Oh, come on. I know you like me.” He chuckled as he tried to mimic a character he knew always made me feel better.

“Renner does it better.” I mused with a smirk as he kept kissing my neck. “And you aren’t winning my attention like this.” I added and started to scoot away before he pulled me back. His hand ran down my body and slid into my shorts, causing my legs to spread.

“I’m sorry. But I think I am winning your attention, printesă.” He crooned in my ear. His fingers teased my entrance and my body arched slightly.

“Is this how you’re planning on making up to me? Because I think you’re on the right track.” I cooed, turning my head to meet those grey-blue eyes, clouded with lust.

“Only if you say you’ll forgive me.” He whispered and slowly slipped his fingers inside me, rolling his wrist.

“Depends.” I smirked, trying not to let out a moan.

“On what, ingerul mea?” He asked, pulling his fingers out and bringing them to his mouth. The way he licked and sucked them, looking at me like I was his breakfast. I could have caved then and there.

“On how sorry you are.” I responded breathily as I rolled on my back, sliding my shorts off. I got off the bed and threw my shirt across the room, watching Sebastian’s eyes widen at the sight of me.

“Always so stunning, printesă.” He awed as I stepped back toward the bed. “I want you. I want to taste you again.” He heaved and reached out for my hand. I took it as he rolled on his back. I straddled his face and heard him let out a low growl as I grabbed the headboard. His nails dug into my thighs as he licked and sucked my clit, his tongue moving expertly through my folds.

“Oh, Seb. That feels so good.” I moaned as I rolled my hips, reaching behind me and bracing myself on his chest.

“You taste wonderful, ingerul.” He groaned, muffled as he licked and sucked harder. “Rin. I need you. I need it.” He whispered and sucked my clit.

“Say please, Seb.” I chuckled and rolled my hips. I heard a muffled ‘please’ and climbed off of him, pulling him up and kissing him deeply.

“I love you.” He crooned as I slid his boxers down.

“I love you too. You still have to make this up to me.” I cooed as he walked us back to the bed. I fell against the bed and smiled as I pulled him down, his lips crashing against mine as he thrusted into me.

“Mmm you always feel so good, printesă.” Sebastian moaned as he sucked my neck and I rolled my hips under him.

“Fuck me, Seb.” I heaved, digging my nails into his back. He let out a low growl in my ear and gently bit my neck. “You make me crazy, baby.” I whispered as he thrusted harder into me.

“The feeling is mutual, ingerul.” He purred and kissed me, his hips rolling against me. The way his body pressed into mine and he moaned into my neck made my body arch and shake.

“Seb.” I groaned, my nails digging deeper into his back.

“I’ve got you, Rin. Come with me, iubită.” He moaned and kissed my neck. My heart started pounding in my ears as my muscles clenched around his cock, my breathing hitching as I panted his name. He thrusted erratically before spilling into me with a hazy smile against my lips. His body collapsed on the bed and he started playing with my hair, his lips lingering on my skin.

“Good morning to you too.” I chuckled and ran my thumb over his cheek gently.

“Raza mea de soare.” _My sunshine._ He crooned and kissed my forehead.

“Seb?” I muttered as he got up, grabbing me one of his t-shirts and handing to me.

“What is it, lubirea mea?” He asked sweetly, kissing my cheek before kissing my hand.

“Will you go get my coffee?” I looked at him with a sleepy smile and hooded eyes. He chuckled, kissing my forehead before running downstairs. I watched as that perfect ass started swinging, smiling to myself. And then I started looking around our room and smiling, looking at the pictures of us and the small trinkets we’d bought each other on different trips. I laid my head on my knees and smiled. _How did I end up here?_ I asked myself as Sebastian walked back into the room, my tumbler of coffee in hand. He leaned down to kiss me, his hand wrapping in my hair before handing me my coffee.

“I love you, Rin.” He whispered against my lips. I smiled and pressed my forehead to his.

“I love you too, Seb.” I responded quietly before taking a sip of coffee. “But I might still be a little upset with you for waking me up before 8.” I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

“Oh, I’ll be more than happy to make it up to you all day long.” He cooed in my ear. “Our day is just getting starting.” He purred, letting me know I’d be getting quite a good night’s sleep tonight.


End file.
